l'ante necro
by raziel-chan
Summary: quelle vie les séraphéens ontils vécu? que s'estil passé? ma version des faits, des gestes des frères avant leur nonvie. ma troisième fic! 3, le chiffre sacré. read and review!


_« Il pleut. Je peux sentir la pluie ruisseler dans mon cou et faire coller mes cheveux à mon front. Les larges portes de métal sont fermées et moi je reste là. Je les regarde d'un air absent. Au loin, je peux entendre des cris, des gémissements, mais on n'y prête plus attention. Mes yeux se perdent et je me demande encore pourquoi je suis là. De l'eau coule sur mes joues. Ce sont des larmes. J'aime la pluie. Tout ce qui est liquide en fait. Surtout la pluie. Depuis tout petit l'orage me tire les larmes des yeux. Mais cette fois je ne peux pas dire si je pleure parce que je suis heureux de me faire tremper jusqu'aux os, ou parce que je me rappelle en ce moment un épisode de mon enfance, qui fit de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui._

_Les portes s'ouvrent dans un bruit assourdissant, mais au fond je ne l'entends pas. Je fais un pas. Mon cœur se soulage un peu, comme si cette ouverture qui naissait était une sortie de secours, un échappatoire aux malheurs. Un autre pas. Mes larmes sèchent d'elles-mêmes. Un troisième, au loin une vieille femme me regarde avec un grand respect. Est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? Non. Mon but est autre. La forteresse des Séraphéens est en vue. Elle est grande, majestueuse même. Tant de jeunes personnes y ont pénétré dans l'espoir de se faire un nom, un rang, un futur. Mon but est tout autre._

_Les portes se sont refermées. Nous sommes trois à avoir pénétré cette enceinte. Peut-être aucun d'entre nous ne sortira d'ici vivant. Qui sait ? Mes larmes remontent, mais cette fois j'ai mal. Très mal. Ma poitrine fait des bonds, mon ventre se serre, ma gorge s'assèche._

_Mon nom est Rahab, j'ai quinze ans et je veux mourir… »_

_--------------------_

C'est dans un sursaut que Rahab se réveilla. Le cœur palpitant et la respiration haletante, il émergea de sous les couvertures. D'un revers du poignet, il essuya la fine couche de sueur qui s'était formée autour de ses lèvres. « Ce cauchemar…encore…quand va-t-il me quitter ? » Puis, comme il lui était impossible de se rendormir, il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de sa chambre en courant d'air.

Armé de son épée il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, où l'attendait son maître. Pendant plusieurs heures, il plongea, esquiva, para et riposta. Son maître était fier de ses progrès. Bientôt, Rahab pourrait passer sans difficulté les deux premières épreuves du test qui lui permettrait de monter en grade, et d'être enfin considéré, non plus comme un disciple, mais comme guerrier Séraphéen à part entière. Tout lui souriait et il le savait. Depuis son arrivée quatre ans auparavant, chez les Séraphéens, il avait fait d'incommensurables progrès dans le maniement des armes et avait acquis très vite la technique ayant dévoré, avalé tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

Mais son cœur n'y était pas. Non. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait plus, ne voulais plus être un bon combattant. Dire ce pourquoi il était rentré sous la tutelle des guerriers Séraphéens était encore bloqué au fond de lui. Il s'excusa auprès de son maître et parti.

_« Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'errais dans ces couloirs. Mes pieds me menaient à tous hasards et je n'en avais que faire. « A quoi bon s'entraîner à combattre un mal quand le mal lui-même nous ronge de l'intérieur et nous rend au fil du temps de plus en plus proche du gouffre ? Pourquoi existons-nous ? Quel est notre raison d'être sur cette terre ? … » Mes pensées s'interrompirent alors que je pénétrais dans la bibliothèque. Sans doute était-ce devenu une habitude. J'aimais les livres car ces choses sont silencieuses. Ils ne risquent pas de vous critiquer, peut être un peu de vous mentir, mais certainement pas de vous rappeler le pourquoi de la raison de notre naissance. Tout ceci est bête._

Soudain, Rahab fut pris de court. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manquait.

« Non ! Pas maintenant ! … Pas ici ! Vite, part de là ! » Son esprit s'embrumait. A tâtons, il sortit dans la cour et s'assit entre les buissons de laurier. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les craquements de l'orage. « C'est fou ! Dire qu'auparavant l'orage me procurait une telle félicité que j'en oubliais de vivre. Aujourd'hui je ne veux pas vivre pour ne plus entendre l'orage. »

Et, enserrant ses jambes de ses bras, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et pleura en silence.

--------------------

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment quand il se décida à revenir dans la forteresse. C'est trempé jusqu'aux os, affamé et les yeux rougis et gonflés par les pleurs qu'il se faufila dans la salle principale. Un grand feu dégageait une douce chaleur, mais heureusement, il n'y avait personne. On pouvait entendre un grattement de plume provenant de l'alcôve, mais sinon tout semblait endormi. Lentement il monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre respective. Il entendit un ronflement provenant de la chambre voisine et souhaita avoir cette même insouciance. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et remarqua qu'on lui avait déposé un plateau sur sa table. Encore sous le choc, il n'y toucha pas, se redressa, pris un livre et se mit a parcourir sans émotion les pages usées par le temps. Quand il fut trop fatigué pour lire, Rahab releva la tête et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un lui déposa doucement une couverture sur les épaules et commença à le frictionner.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché quand j'ai vu qu'il commençai à pleuvoir. » N'obtenant aucune réponse, le nouveau venu se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille : « Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal. Je sais très bien ce qu'il te coûte de rester dehors par ce temps.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à certains moments j'ai comme … une espèce de pulsion. C'est encore trop fort à l'intérieur de moi, je n'arrive pas à la contrôler.

Je comprends, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, mais il est vrai que tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas te sentir au mieux de ta forme par moment. C'est pour ça que je veux tout faire pour que tu aies une vie agréable, te faire oublier ce…

Arrête, je ne veux plus parler de ça. Je fais encore des cauchemars.

Cette nuit encore ?

…

Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

Non, ça ira, je ne veux pas lui donner encore plus de travail, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes tous un fardeau pour lui.

En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de manger un morceau, c'est Gâad qui l'a fait exprès pour toi. Elle sait que tu aimes ça. Je vais me coucher, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

C'est promis.

Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de Rahab, il fut interrompu par une petite voix.

« Heu… Zéphon ? Je… je dois vraiment te donner beaucoup de soucis et je m'en excuse.

Toi ? Non pas du tout, tu es juste comme une petite goutte d'eau qui menace de tomber de son nuage, dit Zéphon d'un air plaisantin, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit.

Toi aussi. »

Quand enfin il se fut calmé, nourri et séché, il se coucha, ferma les yeux et écouta les pas de Zéphon s 'éloigner. Les grattements de plume cessèrent. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, remercia silencieusement son ami pour tout le mal qu'il se donnait. Puis il sombra dans un sommeil calme et sans rêves.

Mais il était loin de se douter que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans sa chambre et le regardait dormir, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Cette autre personne posa en douceur sa main sur son front et resta à ses côtés pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

voilà voilà, le premier chapitre est en place, en espérant ne pas l'avoir rendu trop déprimant. (Le but c'est quand même de montrer que Rahab déprime…) Bon, que dire… j'ai l'intention de faire de cette fic une fic intermédiaire, je m'explique : une autre fic verra le jour bientôt et ce sera la suite des aventures de Raziel mais en tant que vampire. Il y aura des allusions a celle là.

Ha ha ! Je parle beaucoup mais j'ai beaucoup de trucs à dire, pour faire court, les premiers chapitres seront en ligne le plus rapidement possible, mais donnez-moi un peu de temps pour que je puisse un peu organiser tout ça.

_The phrase habituelle : read and review ! _


End file.
